nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Kimishima
Suzaku High School Girl's Archery Team |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Girl's Archery Team Captain |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= Girl's Archery Team |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Girl's Archery Team room Girl's Archery Team roon (old school building; former) |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 12 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Karen Kimishima (君島 カレン Kimishima Karen) is the captain of the girls' archery team. She is also a classmate of Kotori. Appearance Karen is a teenage girl of average height with lime green hair and light blue eyes. Karen's Archery Team outfit consists of a white kimono and a pair of black hakama. Personality Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the old school building's Girl's Archery Team's room, Karen is visited by Ryu and Toranosuke, who both comment on how stubborn she looks. She is asked by Ryu if they can talk about the reconstruction, prompting her to invite them in. He questions her reasons for disagreeing to the reconstruction, with her informing them that she loves this room, as it witnessed the blood and sweat of the archers, much to their's surprise. She states that she has no intentions of giving support, however Ryu states that he will have to kiss her. She stops him from doing so, and utterly slams him on the ground. She then asks them to leave the room, bowing to them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 14-20 Again in the old school building, the two asks her to let Ryu kiss her, this time they do it politely, however she still slams Ryu onto the ground. Toranosuke proceeds to plan out yet another scenario, which involves a special mood, which she is confused by this. Toranosuke starts the music to set the tone, allowing Ryu to ask her to kiss him whilst handing her a pack of flowers. Nevertheless, she flips him over along with the flowers. Ryu becomes frustrated and demands a kiss from her. Yet again she flips him, albeit slightly exhausted, and asks him for his intentions behind his desire to kiss her. He attempts to say something, but instead asks her why she loves this room so much. Though She ignores the question. She watches as Ushio enters the room.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 5-9 Ushio asks Karen if she still intends to persist in her views. She reveals that Ushio has been asking her quite a while, to which Toranosuke had no idea about. She refuses to assent to the reconstruction, leading him to leave the room leisurely. She watches him close the door however, he locks it from the outside to prevent her from attending the meeting. She panics, asking them how can they leave and if they are completed trapped. As Toranosuke explains that it satisfies the president's request, she bangs the door ordering Ushio to open the door, with no luck. She desperately calls for help, to no avail. She claims that she has to attend the meeting. She agrees to kiss Ryu, much to his surprise, if that is what it takes to get her out. As she attempts to kiss him, he refuses to kiss her, since he is on her side now. He decides to help her, due to the fact that he hates Ushio and is not exactly fond of the President.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-20 She watches as Ryu and Toranosuke converse about their club's status after they break her out. She then questions how Ryu plans to get them out, with him informing her that he will solely make a hole in a wall, much to her shock. As Ryu gets ready to throw a wooden shelf into the wall, She stops him, and reminds him that they cannot destroy the wall as she loves the room.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-5 Karen and Ryu argue on what wall to destroy, as he continues to ask, she reveals that the wall she was protecting so dearly has several Japanese characters engraved in it. The engraving state "Shingi Ikyuu," to which Toranosuke gives a false explanation, misunderstanding the true meaning behind it, much to her annoyance. The characters are supposed to read "Shingi Ittai," which means mind and skill as one. The tradition in the Girl's Archery Club is that whenever their team wins a tournament, they add a stroke in the phrase. Karen explains that she wanted it to be complete, revealing that there is but one stroke left to add. Toranosuke tells her that the wall must come down, since it is stopping her from going to the meeting. Ryu asks her if she is going to watch as someone else destroys it, or if she will destroy it herself. Ryu then adds in the final stroke, and tells Karen to win the next match, causing her to give a tear of joy. She agrees to bring the wall down and goes to the meeting.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 6-11 Later at the meeting she voted in favor, permitting the reconstruction of the old school building.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 14, Page 13 After school from behind Ryu, Karen, in her school uniform, comes up and thanks him for his help. Toranosuke and Ryu comment on how different she looks in her school uniform. She tells them that she was thinking of a way to thank Ryu, she asks if a kiss would be enough for him as he asked insistently earlier. She fidgets a little before he answers. After he refuses, she unfortunately flips him once again.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 18-20 Futuristic Arc Just after Ryu foresaw a vision, Karen enters the club room and requests a duel with Ryu. After trashing the room, she leaves moments later.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 35, Page 15 Cultural Festival Arc During the Cultural Festival, Karen visits the Supernatural Studies Club room. As Ryu calls for the next person for the fortune-telling stand, she enters the stand while stating to a surprised Ryu she was looking forward and flips Ryu the moment he kissed her, questioning what had happened.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 52, Page 13 Seven New Witches Arc After classes, Karen is asked by Ryu for anything she knows about Kotori. She fidgets as he adds that she seem to be good friends with her. She informs him that she has never talked to Kotori before, surprising him. As he reveals that Kotori knows who she likes, Karen is surprised and grabs him, flipping him again whilst she states that she has never revealed who she likes to anyone. After doing so she is confused by his expression.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 18-20 Winter Break Arc Ryu ask her if the Girl's Archery Team could switch dates with the Student Council for the winter trip. However she tells him that the team is not participating in the trip as the lodging house does not have an archery ground for them to use. Adding that the archery grounds on campus is alright with them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 12 Abilities Master Archery: Karen being the captain of the Girl's Archery Team is quite skilled in archery. Judo Specialist: Karen, despite being in the Girl's Archery Team, has been shown to be quite an expert on Judo, being able to flip Ryu multiple times. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! At the School Clubhouse Karen and the Girl's Archery Team decide to use it for their training to keep their wits as the festival draws near. Days later the club members are called to the Student Council Office to determine what order the teams will perform in, with Karen selected to pick for her team.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Ryu Yamada: She first meets Yamada when he and Toranosuke Miyamura go talk to her about the building's reconstruction. At first, she is civil but becomes angered when he tries to persuade her otherwise and flips him when he tries to kiss her. She does so several times when he continues to kiss her but soon is annoyed and questions his reason before being locked in a room by Ushio Igarashi. She becomes desperate to get out of the room to the point that she would kiss him but he turns her down and helps her get out. Afterwards, she thanks him for his help and offers to give him a kiss as thanks asking while blushing and fidgeting though she flips him when he refuses. As revealed by Kotori, Karen is stated to like and admire him though she always throws him around when she's embarrassed. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Presidents Category:Article stubs